


"My Lord"

by cylawings



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos falling apart from being touched after so long, Bottom Aaravos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Viren, im weak okay, sensitive Aaravos, touch starved Aaravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylawings/pseuds/cylawings
Summary: "You will call me by my title," He commands, tone dark and serious.Aaravos bites his lip, arches his back as he opens himself invitingly. "My Lord," He says, and his voice is deep, husky, laden with a hunger only Viren can fulfill. It draws him in until he wants to drown himself in it, keep Aaravos saying it over and over until it's all he can hear.





	"My Lord"

"Viren." The voice comes out soft and amused.

Viren does not know how he finds himself in this situation.

Aaravos lays beneath him, white hair splayed out across the bed in waves. He smirks up at the human, eyes lit up with amusement. Viren curses himself at the elf's beauty, curses himself for caving to it. Aaravos does not fight him as he stays atop his form, hands pinning blue wrists to the sheets, unsure legs straddling star-kissed hips.

"Whatever will you do with me?" Aaravos murmurs, tone teasing. He lets his head fall to the side, craning his neck like an invitation.

"Curse you," Viren swore angrily under his breath. He takes the invitation because he is helpless to it, desperate though he denies it to touch every inch of the elf's skin.

He can feel the tremble of Aaravos's moan in the muscle of his throat as he licks a stripe up it. Aaravos shivers beneath him as he continues to lick and nip. Aaravos bites his lower lip to contain a whine when Viren sucks at the junction where his shoulder and neck meet. He breaks off after satisfying himself with leaving a darkened, purple hickey on the spot. He feels a surge of confidence when he sees Aaravos's expression now, amusement fallen away as he looks up at his human, desperation barely hidden behind his lidded eyes and parted lips.

"I believe you are in no place to be teasing me." It's Viren's turn to smirk, grip squeezing on the elf's wrists just to draw another gasp from him. He'd learnt quickly, despite Aaravos's typical demeanor, the elf was incredibly touch starved. Every action Viren took against him had a greater effect than it typically would, the elf far too sensitive after years and years of solitude.

"Viren," There's his name again, spoken in a breathy tone, one that begs without words.

Viren cannot withhold himself. He releases Aaravos long enough to sit back and reach for his clothes. Aaravos sees what he is doing and takes it as a sign to rid himself of his own garments as well. Viren strips down to just his pants, while Aaravos magics everything off himself easily. Viren would call him a show off should his naked form not be so breathtaking to see. His eyes rake his form, hungry and unashamed in their staring.

Stars cover every part of his skin, glittering from the moonlight that shines down through the windows. Aaravos meets Viren's gaze, looking him over so intently, and puts on a show of it. He lets his legs fall apart, a welcome invitation for Viren. One of his hands slides down his torso, torturously slow, before gliding slowly over his already hardened member, laying hot and heavy against his stomach. He lets out a shuddering breath as his fingers trace himself, feather light and teasing in their touch. His other hand slides up, caressing over his chest, his nipples, coming to rest at his throat. His eyes stay locked with Viren as he does all of it, silently asking if he likes what he sees, silently begging him to ravage him.

Viren is not one to ignore a feast when it is laid before him. He crawls back over Aaravos, removing the hand stroking himself to pin it back above his head. Aaravos gives a gasp, and moves his other hand to where it would be pinned before Viren can even do so. "So obedient," Viren muses, letting his hand fall to pin that one as well. He leans down, capturing the elfs lips.

Aaravos keens as their tongues meet, legs unable to stay still as he shakes. Viren presses a still clothed thigh between them, amused in the way Aaravos moans into his mouth as his hips roll against the new friction. He breaks the kiss, relishing in watching Aaravos' composure fall apart, the elf's breath already coming in pants. "You are so desperate," He murmurs, shifting to hold both his wrists in one hand, letting his other come to slide over his chest, thumbing consciously over one of his soft nipples just to earn another gasping reaction. "You crave it so badly that you allow yourself to be dominated by a human." He whispers the words as if they're filthy, and perhaps they are. Aaravos groans as he speaks, eyes fluttering shut.

" _ Viren _ -"

"Tell me with your words what you want  _ elf. _ " He hisses the last word like it's dirty, and Aaravos shudders. Viren takes note of it with a smirk.

Aaravos's eyes open to meet Viren's, dark with lust. He gives a particularly harsh thrust of his hips against Viren's thigh. "Fuck me Lord Viren."

It wasn't what he'd been expecting, but it certainly worked, the use of his proper title setting off a burning sensation in his abdomen. He releases the elf so he can rid himself of his final garments, not caring where they fall as he tosses them away. "Come here," He snarls, grabbing Aaravos's hips and pulling him across the mattress with force. Aaravos lets out a small noise of surprise, but does not fight him, if anything he seems to enjoy the manhandling. Viren grips one of his thighs, pushing it to the side. He doesn't need to even touch the other, Aaravos spreading his legs willingly.

"I already prepared," Aaravos breathes out, cheek resting against his shoulder as he waits with restrained excitement for what Viren will do next. "Magic," He supplies in explanation, waving a single hand for emphasis.

Ah, that will make this easy then. Viren's grip on his thigh tightens, his other hand seeking out his entrance. As promised, he is already slick, and Viren slips two fingers in with ease. Aaravos lets out a long breath that is nearly a moan, head falling back, as Viren slowly presses them in. He is not slow for long, soon he picks up his pace, working a third finger in to stretch Aaravos open further. The elf moans out for him shamelessly, rolling his hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers. His member lays, aching and untouched still against his stomach, leaking pre-cum across his skin.

Viren knows Aaravos is far more than prepared enough to continue, but he can't help but stretch out the process. Aaravos takes his fingers so well, rolls into their movements like he hungers for them. As Viren finds that special spot inside of him, the spot that makes his voice raise an octave, crying out as it is stroked, he abuses it without mercy. Every thrust of his fingers presses against it, again and again until Aaravos is writhing, gripping the sheets and shuddering against him.

" _ Please- Please Viren _ ," Aaravos gasps out, and the tone, desperate,  _ begging _ , snaps what little self control Viren had left.

He removes his fingers quickly, and uses the leftover slick on them to coat himself, huffing as he finally gives attention to his own achingly hard dick. "You will call me by my title," He commands, tone dark and serious.

Aaravos bites his lip, arches his back as he opens himself invitingly to Viren. "My  _ Lord _ ," He says, and his voice is deep, husky, laden with a hunger only Viren can fulfill. It draws him in until he wants to drown himself in it, keep Aaravos saying it over and over until it's all he can hear.

He grabs each of the elf's legs, pressing them further into the mattress, before pressing into him. Aaravos arches, groaning in appreciation as he is filled. Viren swears under his breath because  _ gods _ the elf is tight. Slick, and tight, and so deliciously  _ warm _ . He doesn't wait to be told to move, already pulling back just to drive back in. Aaravos cries out when he sets a punishing pace, hands moving to grip the elf's hips so he can more easily slam him back down on his length.

After it begins, Aaravos does not quiet. He cries out, and he moans, and he gasps out "yes"s and "My Lord"s. The sound of it is intoxicating, and it stirs something in Viren's stomach to see a man usually so eloquent and composed falling apart beneath him. He is struck by the thought that  _ he _ did this. He is the one who reduced Aaravos to the pleading, writhing mess he was now. It fills him with a surge of confidence, a feeling of power. He pulls out, much to Aaravos'd dismay as a whine rises in his throat. It doesn't last long though, Viren already forcefully pulling him into a new position, having him turn over, and Aaravos quickly catches on, pushing himself onto his hands and knees.

Perfect, he thinks, when he has Aaravos kneeling like a dog before him, head tilting back to peer at him over his shoulder. His hair, long and soft, falls down his back and over his shoulders. Viren is struck by the desire to touch it. He sinks back in, Aaravos letting out another breathy moan as he does, before he reaches to stroke a hand through the white locks. As he thought, they are soft to the touch, easy to glide your fingers through. Aaravos hums, leaning his head back into the feel of Viren's fingers as they glide over his scalp.

Viren, still riding his power high, then grips the white strands and  _ pulls _ . The sound Aaravos makes is delicious, a wanton cry, followed by a shudder that Viren can feel in his cock. He lets out a groan of his own, and sets back to his pace, still pulling at the hair in his grasp. Aaravos sounds like he's going to cry, moans coming out like broken sobs filled with need. " _ My Lord, Lord Viren _ -" He cries, over and over, as if he can't say much more, like even though he wishes to beg for more, Viren's name is all that will fall from his lips. It's beautiful. He's beautiful.

Viren leans over his back, feeling the press of skin as his chest meets it, tugging Aaravos's head back by his hair so he can growl into his ear, "I am going to wreck you." Aaravos lets out a sob. "You'd like that, yes? Wreck you for anyone else." His hand not gripping his white locks slides down his side, squeezing at the ass he's still rolling his hips into. "You'll never want to take dick from anyone except a filthy  _ human _ again." Aaravos makes a choked noise that almost sounds like a  _ please _ .

He releases his hair, letting the elf's head fall to hang between his arms, still letting out broken, desperate sobs as he rocks himself back against Viren. The way he shakes, Viren can tell he's close. Viren is too, hissing as he feels Aaravos tighten around him. "Will you come untouched?" He keeps talking, loving Aaravos's reactions far too much to stop. "Come untouched by a human fucking you?"

Aaravos's arms give out, his face and torso falling back against the pillows. He grips the pillow tightly, sobbing out plea's, begging Viren to fuck him harder, repeating, "My Lord," over and over again. Viren is happy to oblige, gripping Aaravos's hips with bruising force as he slams into him. He's intent on making Aaravos come before him, angling himself until he hits that spot inside of him that makes the elf go rigid, back arching as he all but screams.

He finishes soon, shuddering and sobbing out Viren's name and title again as he shakes and comes all over the sheets beneath him. Viren keeps his unrelenting pace, Aaravos whimpering only once as he takes it, before going rigid himself, spilling his release while still buried deep in the elf. Aaravos doesn't seem to care, letting a sound not too unlike a purr when he does. He draws out carefully, releasing Aaravos so he can fall against the sheets. Viren follows, collapsing beside him on the bed, only then his exhaustion catching up with him. Gods, he was too old for this.

Aaravos twists around, shimmying close so he can press against Viren's side. Even after all of it, he's still desperate for touch. After a few moments of silence, panting and catching their breath, he chuckles.

"What are you laughing at?" Viren's tone comes out annoyed, defensive.

"Oh don't be upset. You did wonderfully." Aaravos purrs, resting his cheek against Viren's chest. One of his fingers slide up to trace through the hair there, and Viren can feel rather than see his smile against his skin. "I was just thinking how intriguing this partnership is to become,  _ My Lord _ ." He says the last words teasingly, and Viren is unsure if he should smack him or let his embarrassment at all he'd just  _ done _ actually catch up with him. He chooses to do neither, and reluctantly places an arm around the elf, hand falling to rest in his hair.

"Shut it," He grumbles. Even though he denies it, perhaps Aaravos is not the only one starved for connection, his fingers absentmindedly sliding through the elf's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I tagged everything properly but if I missed any tags you think I should add, tell me!
> 
> This is only my second time finishing and posting any nsfw writing, so please be kind to me in the comments haha. That being said, comments and thoughts are so welcome, I love and adore them and they're what help me thrive to keep writing! So please, I encourage you, leave a comment! I always reply to them all ^v^


End file.
